Come Back Zach
by Christina Chameleon Goode
Summary: A series of letters that Cammie sends to Zach, if he would've run away instead. "You're trying to be my hero, and I don't want you to be. I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm a Gallagher Girl who misses her boyfriend. Come back Zach. You don't need to save me." One-Shot


Dear Cammie,

You looked beautiful today. The moment you walked into the Grand Hall this morning, you took my breath away. I know you don't see your beauty, but I do. You may be the Chameleon and one of the most talented pavement artists I know, but you're still the love of my life; always and forever. I hope you'll remember that during these next few months, maybe even years.

The thing is Cammie, I love you so much it hurts. I can't stand to see you threatened by danger, in this case, my mother. I'm leaving tonight to finish this, before you decide to go chasing after answers. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I won't come back until the Circle is no longer a threat to you. I asked you to run away with me in the pigeon room, so I could ensure your safety, but I understand why you said no.

It's not right to live your life hiding in fear from your predator. You deserve to live a long and happy life where you're not compelled to look over your shoulder every five seconds. I would love nothing more than to live that life with you, but first I need to get rid of that predator, so that we are no longer prey. This is my way of keeping you safe, so please don't come after me, or try to find me. I'll be fine, because I have something worth fighting for. Have a nice summer.

-Z

Dear Zach,

I don't know where you are right now, and that cluelessness is probably the worst feeling ever; not knowing if your okay, alive and breathing, scares the crap out of me. I'm sitting on the porch staring at the stars, hoping you're watching with me, wherever you are. I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh, the way your hair is always so perfect. I miss your scent. Sometimes when I'm standing out alone in the farm, I can catch a whiff of your smell, but it's always gone so quickly, I swear I imagined it. I even miss that god forsaken smirk of yours. The one that I pretend to hate.

It's only been a month, but it seems like forever since I was last in the comfort of your arms. I still don't agree with why you left, but I understand because I almost did the same thing. You beat me to it, and for that, the selfish part of me is relieved because sacrificing everything, like you're doing now, takes so much bravery it scares me, but the selfless part of me, the girlfriend part, is angry with you for leaving. You're trying to be my hero, and I don't want you to be. I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm a Gallagher Girl who misses her boyfriend. Come back Zach. You don't need to save me.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

School's starting soon, and you're still not here. Every time I go into town to run errands for my Grandma, I look for your face. The other day I thought I saw you, but it was just my mind playing tricks. I probably scared the crap out of the guy I chased down the supermarket. I'm leaving for Gallagher in two days. Please be there when I step foot out of that limo. Every night I dream of seeing your face again, and every night I wake up disappointed to see it disappear. I keep replaying this fantasy in my mind, where in the middle of fishing or riding my horse, you come out of nowhere and sweep me off my feet. These fantasies never come true, but I hope this one time it will.

I was packing the other day when I came across your old jacket, that you gave to me that cold November night. The smell of you is still on it, but it's slowly fading. Sadly, the memory of what happened to me that night still irritates the back of my mind. I remember how you stood between me and the man with the gun. I also remember how you saved me at the tombs. You've protected me so much already, you don't have to do it again. Come back Zach, before your smell fades away forever.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

School started this week, and when I stepped out of that limo, my heart shattered because you weren't there. I talked to my mom, and they still have no idea where you are. They could be lying though, because nobody tells me anything these days. Liz tried tracking you too, but even she can only do so much. I spend most of my free time in the pigeon room, trying to rewind to the past, so I could say yes instead of no. We would still be together, and that's all I really want.

Mr. Solomon is still asleep, and Aunt Abby's teaching in his place. She's one of the only people who understands what I'm going through right now. Like me, she doesn't know if the man she loves will be okay, if he'll ever come back to her. That's also something I regret: not telling you that I love you. I thought I would get a few extra days to do so, but you left, and now those words are going to remain unspoken. Come back so I can say those three words to you.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

It's November, and tonight's the night when a year ago, we were fighting side by side against the Circle. So much has changed since then. I feel like one of those ravens, trapped and unable to fly. Most of the passageways are sealed, so I guess I've lost both safe havens. I miss being wrapped in your arms, feeling secure.

Remember that one night when you stayed with me after our encounter in my favorite passageway? I'll never forget Bex's yell when she saw you in my bed: "IS THAT ZACH? CAMMIE! WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING IN YOUR BLOODY BED?" She scared us out of our slumber so badly that I fell off the bed, only to be seen in your shirt. Then she ran around the suite muttering in four different languages that I got laid. Poor Liz turned bright red. Macey winked at us and laughed. You couldn't stop laughing either, and you left me completely flustered, trying to explain everything. I tried to tell them that nothing happened, but Bex wouldn't believe me. Liz ended up making a chart showing the probability of what happened that night. I'll never forget that day, and I'm pretty sure Tina wouldn't let me anyways.

I go to that passageway every night, hoping you'll be there again. You never are. I sit there, my back against the cold stone wall, listening to nothing. Sometimes, when the silence is too loud, I visit . I normally don't speak, but there's still the steady beat the machines to entertain my ears. Come back Zach, so you can fill that silence again.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

Winter break starts tomorrow, and you're still not here. I don't let it show, but every day my fantasy isn't fulfilled, I become even more worried. You _are _okay? Right? The other day, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I guess it was my girlfriend instincts that made me believe you were in danger. I freaked out, and it took a while to calm me down. Bex, Liz and Macey won't look at me the same anymore. They have this sympathetic look in their eyes and they act as if I'm so fragile, I might fall apart any second.

Come back Zach, so they no longer treat me like that. Come back so things can go back to normal. Come back so you can speak with . He woke up, and he's perfectly fine. Aunt Abby cried because she was so happy, and I sort of envied her. Her man came back to her, and she knows that he's going to be okay. I'm still left in the dark, having to worry about you every single day. Come back Zach. Shed some light, so I'm no longer in the dark.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

I'm with the Baxters again for break, except Macey came along too. I remember how a year ago, I was ice skating, and you came out of nowhere, asking about . Come back Zach. Surprise me again, and make my day. My mom's making me talk with , kind of like a shrink. He came along with us on break too. Everyday, we talk about the same things. You, the Circle, and why you left. I broke down again today, except I made sure not to alarm anyone.

I can barely make out your smell on the jacket. It's becoming too painful, not knowing if you're okay. Writing these letters break my heart, because I know you will never get them, wherever you are. Come back Zach. Take away my pain.

-Cammie

Dear Zach,

I'm sending this letter with one of the pigeons, hoping it will find you. You can come home now, because for once in a long time, I'm safe. The Circle is no longer after me, and we can live that life you mentioned in the letter. Dr. Steve drugged and hypnotized me during one of our sessions. He and your mom are a part of group of the Circle that's trying to take down the core. What they wanted with me is the list of those leaders, that I apparently saw when I was with my dad. He got away, and because of the drugs he gave me, I almost died.

The Circle got what they wanted, so I'm finally free, but they aren't. We're going to take them down, now that we know the leaders. Come back so you can be apart of that, so we can fight side by side. Come back so we can finish this once and for all, _together. _I love you.

-Cammie

**Okay so I know that I should be updating my story but I just kinda came up with this one-shot. The bad news is that I still have really bad writers block for the story. I'm going away for a week to work on peoples houses and stuff so I won't be able to update for a while. Im sooo sorry! but that's also why I'm posting this one-shot, and it has the roommates reactions from Safe Haven! Anyways, tell me what you love/ liked/ hated! Review pleasee! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**

**p.s. Disclaimer: I own Gallagher Girls! Just kidding! I wish! All rights belong to Ally Carter because she's amazing. **


End file.
